Awkward Situations
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: Francis Bonnefey is bound and determined to get proof that his friends are in a relationship, whether it be walking in on them kissing or in more... Intimate positions. He will get his proof! But when he thinks he finally has what he's been after so long, it's not exactly what he expected. But hey, he wasn't complaining.


If there was one thing Francis loved more than anything else in the world, it was butting his nose into other people's business. People like his two very good friends Ivan and Yao, who vehemently deny that they are, in fact, in a relationship. He's tried to catch them being all cutesy and couply, but each time was met with failure. Every time he walked in on them in one of the empty classrooms at school, they were just studying together. He goes over to one of their houses? Sitting on opposite ends of the couch watching a movie. But he wasn't to be deterred! He'd catch them sooner or later, he just had to be a little patient.

His patience was running thin after a few months of this though. Honestly, there was only so much that he could take! Which is why he was strolling through the empty halls at school, everyone else having left over an hour ago. Everyone except Ivan and Yao of course. Those two had stayed behind to help their drama teacher clean up after their school's production of Grease. They weren't even in the play nor were they in the class! What reason, other than the fact that they obviously wanted to be alone, would they have for volunteering? Well, he was determined to find out!

He approached the small dressing room area quietly, hearing the muffled sounds of Ivan speaking. Francis tilted his head curiously, trying to catch what was being said, but was sadly unable to decipher it. Certain that he's finally going to find the proof he's so desperately been wanting, he opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside. His jaw dropped at what he saw and he couldn't help but grin. This was even better than what he was expecting!

Yao was on his knees in front of Ivan, hands seeming to be fumbling with the other's pants. The latter was looking down at him, muttering quietly and Francis felt the overwhelming urge to just interrupt them and gloat that he finally has the proof he's been searching for for so long. With a growing grin, he opened the door a little more and knocked, holding back a snicker at the sight of them both turning to face him. "Why hello my lovelies~ I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Ivan shook his head, glancing just briefly down at Yao. "No, not at all. Actually I'm glad you're here. We can use a little help I think."

A confused frown tugged at Francis' mouth and he stepped further in the room, wondering exactly what it was they could possibly need help with. He couldn't be asking if he wanted to join in with them?... Was he? No of course not. As much as he loved them, he wasn't really interested in joining in on their activities. His jaw dropped open when he finally was close enough to see what was actually going on and he had to bite back a laugh. It seemed Yao had gotten his sleeve stuck somehow in Ivan's pants zipper. "What happened here?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Yao was barely able to stop a glare, sighing as he apparently gave up. "Someone here decided that they wanted to try on some of the outfits from the play, but ended up getting his underwear caught in his zipper. I was going to be a good friend, help him get it unstuck since he couldn't, and the damn thing caught on to me!" he explained, more than a little exasperated. "Can you, I don't know, find some scissors or something?"

Francis grinned, nodding once before setting off, biting his lip to stop himself from giggling. This was just too good! While it wasn't what he had originally been looking for, it was good enough to make up for it! He was happy to help them out, as a thank you of sorts for getting stuck like that. He managed to track down a pair of sewing scissors in a desk drawer after a few minutes of fumbling, and he returned to his friends. "Here you go, mon ami." he said, holding them out to Yao.

It only took a few moments and a small bit of struggling before he was able to get his shirt cut and he moved back. That's what he got for trying to be a good friend. He sighed, turning to look at Francis. "Thanks for that."

Francis nodded before starting towards the door. "It was my pleasure~" he hummed, raising a hand in farewell. It looked like he would just have to try to get his proof some other time. For now he'll just head home and plot some more.

Yao stayed where he was on the ground, listening to the sound of their friend's fading footsteps, waiting until they were gone before turning his attention to Ivan. "So... While I'm done here. You want me to...?" he nodded his head toward's the other's crotch and received an affirmative noise in response. He moved forward without hesitation, easily pulling the pants down and getting to work.

**- Hetalia -**

**I hope you all enjoyed! This may or may not go into a chapter series, depending on whether or not you the readers want to see more. It's going to be marked as completed until I know. Just let me know if you do! Message me here, or you can follow me on Tumblr. My user is always-a-fangirl. Can't wait to here from you :3**


End file.
